User blog:Pokemonboy3000/Cold Hearted
Hey Guys I'm actually actually posting an episode today! This is my first time actually posting one of these in the wiki so hope you like it. Spoiler is a song I like writing songs lol Background previously on the Pokemonboy Universe #Epidote was defused by Tiger Eye #Hogbomite was uncorrupted by steven, Her and Lodestone escaped into Australia #Snow is living with Crystal Gems Cast Steven Connie Amethyst Garnet Pearl Cuprite Tiger eye Yellow Calcite Snow Onicolo (LTT) Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Story (Steven and Connie run up to Garnet and Pearl who are waiting for them at the warp pad.) “Sorry I’m late Ma’am. Are you ready to get started!?” Connie asked excitedly. “No problem Connie, were going to need you, Steven and Stevonnie in tip top condition if we're going to capture Lodestone and Hӧgbomite.” Pearl stated. “We don’t know where they are, or who else is out there with them. The Charoites and Serpentinite are still problems as well.” Garnet told them. “Alright the others are waiting for us let's go.” Garnet said before warping them away. --- (They arrive at the Sky arena which is already a battlefield.) Amethyst spin dashes barely avoiding a large rock that was tossed at her by her snow enemy. “Is that the best you got!?” she pulled out both her flails and spun dashed again forming a large purple aura as she plowed through her opponent. “Done! beat mine! What’s the problem can’t keep up?” She teased Yellow Calcite Yellow Calcite zoomed by Amethyst while being chased by a snow version of herself, firing spikes at her from her ice wings. “Sorry if not everyone is as battle ready as you!” Yellow Calcite shrunk herself to avoid the spikes and quickly flew behind her clone turning black and surrounding her black wings with a black aura, she clapped them together sending a wave that destroyed the snow clone. “There! Happy!?” Black calcite yelled, before fading back to yellow. Onicolo’s mace clashed with her clone’s ice copy causing cracks to form in the ground around them. They exchanged a furious volley of blows before Onicolo got the upper hand and sent her clone flying into the air with an underhanded strike. The Snow Onicolo crashed into a Snow Vermeil “Now Vermeil!” Vermeil shot a ball of fire melting both clones. “Phew we're done. Ammolite how are you holding up?” “Just fine!” She said barely avoiding a frozen Javelin thrown at her from her Snow counterpart. She quickly camouflaged herself. The Snow Clone looked around confused before a Javelin was thrust through her chest. “See I got mine just fine. How you holding up there Snow?” Snow stepped out from behind one of the pillars looking about as exhausted as the 5 of them. “5 clones with Ice weapons and concentration on 5 battles at once can be a little exhausting, but I’ll manage.” She said confidently as Amethyst slapped her on the back. "That’s right! Earth gems can handle anything!” “Yeah...Earth gems.” Snow said looking nervously at her gem. “Hey look the others are here.” Snow pointed to Garnet, Pearl, Steven and Connie who had just arrived. “Hey everyone how was the sparring? You holding up ok Snow? You’re not overworking yourself are you?” Steven asked her “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine Ros….Steven.” Snow said before walking over to the seats, where Cuprite and Tiger eye were seated. “She’s starting to open up more… thats good.” Connie stated. “But she still feels uncomfortable, like we're going to hurt her at any moment. Just like Peridot did.” Steven felt defeated, it had been over a month and Snow had still only opened up to him Amethyst and Tiger. Tiger eye smiled and patted Snow on the head as she sat down next to them. “Good work out there.” Snow recoiled quickly, but then settled down. “D...don’t mention it.” Garnet fixed her visor and began to spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. “Alright Gems… and Connie. For our next drill we will be doing partner drilling! Get with the gem who you work best with and prepare for tag team combat.” “Wha?” Snow said confused as she saw the gems begin to walk into pairs, she saw everyone partner up and felt uncomfortable. “Don’t worry Snow we can team up and win this thi-” Amethyst said while putting her hand on Snow’s shoulder but Snow knocked it away. “NO!! I only work with Ru….” She froze as she saw the concerned looks on the others faces. Steven approached her carefully, he knew she could be dangerous when emotional. “Snow is everything ok?” “Did you… not have anyone who cared about you back home?” Connie asked concerned. All the gems looked uncomfortable at the mention of another gem that cared about Snow. Shivers ran down Yellow Calcite’s spine. The area around Snow began to freeze up “Wha...no I’m a warrior a cold blooded warrior!! You’re all lucky I haven’t broken you all right now!! I don’t care about anyone!” Garnet approached her. “It’s ok Snow, you are on earth now, love is ok here.” She said carefully as her visor turned equal parts blue and red. Snow paused, blushed and looked down. “This is stupid I’m going!!” She stomped towards the warp pad. “Snow wait!! Steven called out and managed to jump into the warp stream with her. ---- (They warped into the Frozen Kindergarten.) “Who does that Human thing she is! Talking to me like that! Of Course I have someone who cares about me! And Garnet thinking I lov….Gosh I can’t even say it!” Snow noticed Steven behind her, and looked down sadly. “Snow...is everything alright? I know about Rubellite, the gems told me. Look I know how my mom acted to you two and.” Steven got cut off by large blades of Ice erupting from the ground. They delayed just long enough for him to avoid, so he knew she wasn’t trying to hurt him. “LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Snow yelled causing a miniature blizzard to erupt. --- “Got it they’re at the Frozen kindergarten!” Garnet said focusing on the future. “Let’s go!” Tiger said before quickly rushing towards the pad aswell, Yellow Calcite and Ammolite followed her. “We got this, you guys stay with Connie.” Yellow Calcite said before landing on the pad with Tiger and Ammolite. “Coming Onicolo?” “I feel like if we go there is going to be a song, so I’ll pass.” Onicolo told the others. “Why do you think were going?” Cuprite said before flipping onto the warp pad. “Wait.. a what?” Ammolite asked before they got warped away. ---- } “Ahh OTP.” Cuprite said while climbing down from the cliff she was blasted into. Ammolite was helping Yellow Calcite out from her the hole she was stuck in. Tiger walked down and approached Steven. “She’s come a long way, but she still has a lot to learn About Earth.” Tiger said to Steven. “I know, I just hope she can convince others to join her aswell, but I think we should get back, It’s very cold here.” Steven said shivering as the star closed in around his face and Snows. Snow sighs happily as the star closed around her. She felt like she got a weight off her chest. Upcoming (Maybe) These are upcoming episodes that may or may not be written Caution: Black Ice- Steven thinks Snow should talk to Yellow Calcite about their fusion inccident to help her gain Yellow's trust. Cold Caste : Steven tries to teach Snow to respect Pearl and Cuprite despite their classes. Category:Blog posts